As a method for improving reliability of a storage apparatus, there has been known a method of adding an integrity code such as an LRC (Longitudinal Redundancy Check) code to data to be stored in a storage device such as a hard disk drive. For example, Patent Citation 1 discloses that an integrity code for each data block to be stored in the storage device is calculated on a block basis.
In this regard, in a storage apparatus that receives an I/O request for variable-length data sent from a host computer such as a mainframe, the variable-length data is converted into one or more fixed-length data sets each equivalent to a sector size of a hard disk drive, and the fixed-length data sets are stored into the hard disk drive after an integrity code is added to each fixed-length data set.
[Patent Citation 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-84799